1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to writing mediums and devices that interact with writing mediums. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactive apparatus with recording and playback capability usable with encoded writing medium.
2. Related Art
When the computer was introduced, there was initial thought that the computer would lead to a paperless world. However, the computer has created new uses for paper. Moreover, the paper environment continues to integrate with the electronic environment.
Typically, technologies that merge the paper environment and the electronic environment are costly compared to a conventional sheet of paper. Further, these technologies simply duplicate the fundamental function of paper: storing a persistent image. None of these technologies bring interactive functionality to the paper environment.
Further, when an audio recording device and a writing medium are utilized together, there is no link between the writing on the writing medium and the recorded audio. That is, the audio recording device and the writing medium operate independently of each other. It is inconvenient and difficult to efficiently utilize both the audio recording device and the writing medium at the same time. Moreover, the recorded audio and the writing medium may be separated from each other and lost.